An electron beam current probe is a conductive probe that employs an electron beam to measure electrical current through a target structure. An electron beam probe operates on a similar principle as a scanning electron microscope (SEM). While a SEM typically operates at a voltage of about 30 eV, an electron beam probe operates at a voltage of about 1 keV. By measuring electrical current flow through a conductive probe attached to a portion of a target, the electrical resistance between an irradiation point and the contact point of the conductive probe can be measured.